Lois Lane
| aliases = Lois Joanne Lane; Lois Lane-Kent Sadie Blodgett Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane 13 | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | known relatives = Sam Lane (father); Ella Lane (mother); Lucy Lane (sister); Clark Kent (husband); Jor-El (father-in-law); Lara Lor-Van (mother-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Action Comics'' #1 (Golden Age) ''Man of Steel'' #1 (Post-Crisis) | final appearance = | actor = }} Lois Lane is a fictional character featured in a wide variety of media relating to the Superman franchise. She is classically presented as an ambitious journalist for the Daily Planet newspaper and has been historically associated as a love interest to the DC Comics superhero, Superman. Lois Lane has appeared in virtually every interpretation of the Superman mythos ranging from comics to radio, film, and television. The character was originally created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster and first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #1 in June, 1938. The character's history has been revamped and redefined many times over the years, giving way to a string of dimensional counterparts from alternate realities including the Earth-Two (Golden Age) version of Lois Lane, the Earth-One (Silver Age) version of Lois, the Post-Crisis (Bronze, or Modern Age) Lois Lane and the "New 52" version of current continuity. Overview Lois Lane is an investigative reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and Superman's main love interest. Her closest co-workers are Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. She is a strong and assertive woman more than capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. Her family includes her father, the military leader General Sam Lane, and her sister Lucy Lane. Lois was in love with both Superman and Clark Kent for a very long time, unaware that they were in reality the same person. Eventually, Clark Kent revealed his alter ego to her and they were married. Notes & Trivia * * Superman and his supporting cast had their origins rewritten in the ''Man of Steel'' series written by John Byrne, following the Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1985-1986. This was part of many sweeping changes made to continuity in the Post-Crisis DC Universe. These stories would be considered the definitive history until his origins were revised again in ''Superman: Birthright'', written by Mark Waid in 2003. * The DC Universe heavily changed its continuity into the DCnU following the events of Flashpoint in 2011. This was part of an effort to make storylines more accessible to newer readers, beginning with the New 52. This new timeline combined elements from the DCU, Vertigo Universe and Wildstorm Universe while drastically changing the origins and histories of characters. * Lois is one of several Superman characters with the initials "LL", including Lex Luthor, Lucy Lane, Lana Lang, Letitia Lerner and Lori Lemaris. * The Post-Crisis version of Lois Lane was born in Wiesbaden, Germany. Alternate versions Actresses Comic Titles See also External Links * * Lois Lane at Wikipedia * * * Lois Lane at the DCAU Wiki * Lois Lane at the Smallville Wiki * Lois Lane at the Superman Wiki References Appearances |-|Comics= * Adventures of Superman 424 * Adventures of Superman 427 * Adventures of Superman 442 * Adventures of Superman 501 * Adventures of Superman 517 * Adventures of Superman 523 * Adventures of Superman 525 * Adventures of Superman 543 * All Star Superman 9 * Batgirl and the Birds of Prey 15 * Batman 609 * Batman 611 * Batman 612 * Daring New Adventures of Supergirl 2 * Daring New Adventures of Supergirl 3 * DC Comics Presents 41 * DC Comics Presents 52 * DC Comics Presents Annual 1 * Final Crisis: Superman Beyond 1 * Justice League of America 7 * Man of Steel 1 * Man of Steel 2 * Man of Steel 4 * Man of Steel 5 * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 * New York World's Fair Comics 1 * New York World's Fair Comics 2 * Superman 127 * Superman 128 * Superman 129 * Superman 135 * Superman 140 * Superman 281 * Superman 360 * Superman Vol 2 5 * Superman Vol 2 16 * Superman Vol 2 17 * Superman Vol 2 19 * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane 13 * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane 20 * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane 111 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 37 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 48 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 62 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 84 * Superman: Lois Lane 1 * Superman: Red Sun 1 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 79 * Uncanny X-Men 98 * World's Finest Comics 30 * Wonder Woman 300 }} |-|Films= Live action * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Justice League * Man of Steel * Superman: The Movie * Superman II * Superman III * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Superman and the Mole Men * Superman Returns Animated * Death of Superman, The |-|Television= The Adventures of Superman * Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 1) * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 2) * Adventures of Superman: The Man Who Could Read Minds * Adventures of Superman: The Last Knight Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Lois & Clark: Pilot * Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero * Lois & Clark: I've Got a Crush on You * Lois & Clark: Toy Story * Lois & Clark: The Family Hour The New Adventures of Superman * New Adventures of Superman: Superman Meets Brainiac Smallville * Smallville: Gone * Smallville: Façade * Smallville: Aqua * Smallville: Bizarro * Smallville: Identity * Smallville: Rabid * Smallville: Escape * Smallville: Fortune * Smallville: Prophecy * Smallville: Finale The Super Friends * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) Superman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) * Superman: Fun and Games * Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Other= * Atom Man vs. Superman Gallery Sexy Lois.jpg Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Adventures of Superman/Characters Category:Metropolis/Residents Category:Daily Planet/Staff Category:Superman: The Death of Clark Kent/Characters Category:Amy Adams/Characters Category:Noel Neill/Characters